Surgical tables, or operating tables, comprising a base for standing on a floor, a column extending from the base, and a tabletop providing a patient support surface are well known.
In order for surgical tables to be versatile, it is necessary for the tabletop to be disposable in a variety of different configurations. It is known to provide a surgical table with a tabletop that is divided into multiple separate tabletop sections, which are detachable from the table to enable replacement of one or more of the tabletop sections with a different form of tabletop section. Accordingly, different combinations of tabletop sections can be provided to vary the profile of the patient support surface, in order to best support a patient's body for surgery thereon or examination thereof.